User blog:BrandonLane/The Slasher
Hey guys, so I know that I haven't really been active much as of lately. Much of this had to do with school going through June for so long, and I also have been enjoying the last few days with my best friend and typically don't use my laptop (I use my actual main computer at home) for much of anything because it is outdated and pretty slow. However, with the premiere of the new series Scream (a classic favorite of mine) and other influences, I intend to write a mini-series of my own. All of the characters will be my own and original, opposed to my usual use of you guys. I have no idea how long this will run; honestly, it could be something that could go from ten episodes to five. Who knows? But I do know I'm eager to write and put myself back into the thing I enjoy doing the most. The Premise: The Slasher was a horror/suspense mini-series that originally was planned to center around a group of teenagers being stalked and murdered by an anonymous killer who claims to be close to them; however, I quickly changed my mind and decided I wanted to do more of a parody surrounding the failures and weird choices characters make in scary movies. It takes place in a gay sorority with a dark past and unsettling present. And that is all, folks! Tune in for my Pilot whenever it is released! Parodies *Sorority Row *Scream (films and show) *When A Stranger Calls *I Know What You Did Last Summer *Halloween Pop Culture Parodies Likely to Be Featured *Mean Girls *Clueless *American Horror Story Characters Main *Jake Carter: Your guy next door, friendly gay who finds himself caught in a web of terror. *Tyreese Evans: An African American student who is incredibly feminine and very two-faced. *Kane Colombo: He's against stereotyping and tries to escape the gay conventions and norms. His anger could be the knife is his own back. *Pav Anthony: Psychotic and angry, Pav is the person most wouldn't associate with if they knew what was good for themselves. *Chris Matheson: Attractive, promiscuous, and unsure of himself. Secondary: *Svetlana "Lana" Sokolova: She has a liberal mind on things; however, her flakey attitude is just what a murderer looks for. *Jessica Warren: A cold girl conflicted with labels and the way her life is unraveling. *Patrick O'Connor: An attractive, middle-aged History professor who is a little too close to some of his students. Auditions While I originally intended for this to be completely all of my works and creations, I decided that I actually would like for you guys to create characters of your own! I mostly would like gay men, but I will take a few straight women and men for other purposes. The great thing about this idea is none of you will know how long your character will survive because it'll be a suspenseful series where no one is safe. *Name: *Age: *Appearance: *Personality: *Major: *Clique: *Gay/Straight: *Protagonist/Antagonist: Category:Blog posts